life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NotSoSly/The Wolf Brothers
= Sean's Bedtime Stories = Episode 1 Once upon a time... In a wild... wild world... there were two wolf brothers... living in their home lair with their papa wolf... They all lived happily together... but... but one day, hunters took their Dad away. Forever... So now the brothers were alone... and they had to find a new home... They started a journey through the great big forest... Episode 2 Once upon a time... In a wild... wild world... there were two wolf brothers, living in their home lair with their papa wolf... They all lived happily together, but... one day... hunters took their Dad away... Forever. So now the brothers were alone... and they had to find a new home... They started a journey... through the great big forest. The wolf brothers wandered for days and nights, learning how to live on their own... for the first time... They slept in the backwoods among creepy creatures, and barely ate anything. They eventually found a peaceful orchard, and were able to eat in peace... But they didn't know... Hunters tried to tie them up... but the wolf brothers managed to escape, with the help of a friendly bear. He showed them how to survive, and helped them find a warm camp for the night. That's when the big brother discovered... that the little one... was not an ordinary wolf... but a superwolf! That's how they found themselves even further, headed to the faraway land of their papa, where they hope... to find peace. Episode 3 Once upon a time... In a wild... wild world... there were two wolf brothers, living in their home lair with their papa wolf. They all lived happily together but... one day... hunters took their Dad away... ...forever. So now the brothers were alone... and they had to find a new home... That's when the big brother discovered that the little one... was not an ordinary wolf... but a superwolf! And then... they worked together to learn how to use his power, and to follow the rules for them. They discovered a secret hideout where they could train day and night... They were happy. But the little wolf got very sick so they had to move on... On the way, a deadly predator attacked them, but they scared it away... They decided to journey to the home of their nearby ancestors to seek help... Finally, the tired and hungry brothers, made it to the home of their ancestors... The old wolves invited them to stay. They even took care of them... They were happy to have a safe, warm place to rest... The little wolf even made friends with a raccoon, and together they went on awesome adventures! Unfortunately, hunters were hot on their trail, and found them. But the tiny raccoon helped the brothers escape... and got badly hurt... The brothers had nowhere to stay again... so they decided to keep going South... to the distant homeland of their papa wolf... The Wolf Brothers joined a pack of hounds that roamed all over... finally the brothers had found new friends. But the little wolf wasn't so sure about the new pack. He didn't want his brother to run away with them... And so the little wolf would howl and prowl, not knowing what was going on... But he didn't know that nothing could ever separate the Wolf Brothers from each other... Ever. Episode 4 Once upon a time... in a wild... wild world... there were two wolf brothers living in their home lair with their papa wolf... They lived in peace... until hunters took their dad away... and they had to go on the run... That's when the big brother discovered that the little one was not an ordinary wolf... but a super wolf! They discovered a secret hideout where they could train day and night... They were happy. But the little wolf got very sick and they had to move on... The brothers made it to the home of their ancestors... and the old wolves took care of them... Unfortunately, the hunters were hot on their trail and found them... The brothers had nowhere to stay again... So they decided to keep going South... They soon entered the old forest of the giants... where they met a pack of stray dogs who worked on a secret farm. The brothers joined them, and worked hard to stock up on gold for their future. They were happy to find others like them... and everybody loved the little wolf, who was growing up fast... His power was growing too... The little wolf was more and more confident, and independent. The big brother loved having a new pack to prowl around with... He felt free for the first time... Suddenly, the mean farmers who owned the land tried to hurt the brothers... The little cub turned into a super wolf... and destroyed the farm, the crops, everything. The big brother was badly wounded... and worse, he didn't know where the little cub was... So the... the wolf brothers were split apart... The oldest wolf was badly hurt... But nothing could stop the wolf from following his brother's tracks... Category:Blog posts